dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Artha Penn
Artha Penn, full name Artha Tannis Penn is a 16-year-old teenage boy who is a stable boy, a street racer, and most notably, the Dragon Booster. He is also the leader of his own racing team, known as Penn Racing, and is the son of Connor Penn and Fira Penn. Character In the beginning of the show, Artha lives a seemingly regular normal life, and was a seemingly regular normal teenager. He was a stable boy who played and programmed VIDDGames with his best friend Parmon Sean, argued with his little brother Lance Penn about chores, and helped his father Connor Penn run the Penn Stables. At the time, Artha claimed he did not like dragons, and disliked Beau heavily because of this. He believed that they were a nuisance and not equal to humans, and due to this belief, he did not want anything to do with dragons, and preferred to play and program VIDDGames instead. However, soon after becoming the Dragon Booster, he gains knowledge of the aspects of how dragons are equal to humans, and how they can work together in order to prevent a dragon-human war. Through his experience as a street racer, Artha has gained a sense of pride that he has trouble keeping in check, which ends up causing fatal problems to the people close to him, most notably Beau many times before, and Kitt Wonn. Because of the realization of these issues, Artha learns exactly how important his friends and family are, and tries to fix the error of his ways as much as possible. Artha's middle name, Tannis, was named after the Dragon Priest that had helped Connor the most back in the Ancient Order. Artha is also frequently called the nickname "stable boy" or "stable brat" (most notably in Moordryd Paynn's case) by his friends and rivals, to his chagrin. The Dragon Booster ''More information in 'Dragon Booster: The Boosters' article'' As the Dragon Booster, Artha is faced with the task and responsibility of protecting Dragon City from an impending dragon-human war, while stopping thieves, illegal activity and saving those who are in need of help. He has made many allies as the Dragon Booster, and has gained the hope and faith of almost all of Dragon City. Artha first became the Dragon Booster by riding Beau in "The Choosing: Part 1" when Penn Stables was burning. A glowing star-emblem appeared on Beau's forehead, indicating that Artha was the Dragon Booster. After finding the gauntlet, he could fully transform, giving him the abilities necessary to stop forces against him. Just like being a street racer, Artha has become rather smug with his position as the Dragon Booster, which causes problems with the people close to him and the people against him. However, he has managed to make amends for his mistakes. Artha has even expressed disinterest in becoming the Dragon Booster in the episode "The Chromatic Dragon", claiming that the responsibility is too much for him, but after hearing a recording of the original Dragon Booster, he realized what he was chosen for, and accepted the responsibility, becoming stronger in the process. Artha has also learned that fighting constantly is not the way to prevent a dragon-human war, and tries to make dragons and humans alike work together instead, including his own rival and enemy, Moordryd Paynn. Relationships Beau Beau is Artha's dragon as of becoming the Dragon Booster. At first, they do not get along with each other: the first clue being Artha stating his dislike for dragons after Beau crushes his prototype VIDDGame in "The Choosing: Part 1". They still argue regularily; if Artha insults Beau or refers to him as a "dumb dragon", Beau responds with an annoyed grunt or by "talking with his tail", which is usually tripping Artha over with his tail, or smacking Artha's head with his tail. Many times as well, not listening to each other, as is seen in "The Stand", "Pride of the Hero", and "The Changelings". However, they soon learn to work together, get along, and cooperate, and are very close to each other. Parmon Sean Parm is Artha's best friend and right-hand man, as well as the technician of Penn Racing. He is rather protective of Artha, giving Artha advice in racing and tasks and frequently lecturing him on his responsibilities as a street racer and the Dragon Booster, much to Artha's annoyance. Despite getting on each other's nerves several times and Artha's jokes that easily offend Parm, both are very loyal to each other. Lance Penn Lance is Artha's younger brother and an all-around joker, as well as the youngest of Penn Racing. He enjoys taunting Artha, and both brothers squabble frequently, though when it boils down to protecting one another, both are protective of each other, and Artha will do anything to save Lance and vice-versa. Kitt Wonn Kitt, like many others, looked down upon Artha as nothing more than a stable boy at first, but when Artha became a rookie racer, offered him bits of advice, and after realizing Artha was the Dragon Booster joined Penn Racing to help them. She frequently gets upset when Artha does not give her enough credit, such as claiming credit for her signature drafting move in "Fanning the Flames", and in "Slithercorp" where she lost her chance at the Academy. However, because of Artha trying to save her each time, she has made amends with him. Both respect each other as racers, and have a close friendship, even having feelings towards one another. Moordryd Paynn Moordryd is Artha's acclaimed rival, on the racing tracks, off the racing tracks, facing each other in battles as the Dragon and Shadow Boosters, and also due to family rifts between Connor Penn and Word Paynn. He and Artha never see eye-to-eye, and they argue very often. However, there have been times when they have been forced to work together, mostly when Artha was the Dragon Booster, and at one point in "The Wraith Booster" and "Damaged Goods" Moordryd even went as far to save Artha from Word Paynn's wraith gear and wraith dragon. Artha soon found out that Moordryd was actually the Shadow Booster, at the same time Moordryd did. Both have agreed to keep it secret, and now hold a grudging respect for each other. External Links * Official Dragon Booster Website * Dragon Booster Fansite * Dragon Booster Discussion Forum * Hero of Legend: The Artha Penn Fanlisting